criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Feretich
|job = Baggage handler |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer Mass Murderer Poisoner |mo = PMMA overdose |victims = 15 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Richard Augustine |appearance = "Brothers Hotchner" }} Larry Feretich is a poisoner, one-time mass murderer, and serial-turned-spree killer who appears in the Season Eight episode "Brothers Hotchner". Background Few details are known about Feretich's life prior to the episode other than he worked as a baggage handler at Franklin Airport and that he apparently has a good amount of experience with drugs. On March 16, 2013, his daughter Megan died in a bar called the Obsidian, and the death was written up as an apparent ecstasy overdose. Unconvinced, he blamed a man named Jim Peters, who owned the Obsidian, and formulated a revenge scheme to get back at him by targeting a bar he owned and poisoning unsuspecting customers, presumably to attract bad reputations for Peters' venues. Knowing that the authorities would trace a potential attack back to him, Feretich ignored the Obsidian and targeted another bar owned by Peters called the Edinburgh, which coincidentally employed Sean Hotchner, the brother of SSA Aaron Hotchner. After killing a fellow baggage handler named Mike Spires, who was also a courier for drug dealers, Feretich assumed his identity and began importing a powerful drug known as PMMA, infamously nicknamed as "Doctor Death" due to its lethal nature upon being used frequently. He mixed the PMMA with methamphetamine and left it at several drop-off points for drug dealers, who assumed it was liquid ecstasy and sold it to customers. The drug took its effect on four patrons of the Edinburgh, including Sean's girlfriend Linda Heiying. What Feretich didn't realize is that Peters and his employees spiked some bottles of white wine with his drug as a prank, not knowing about its lethal effects. Brothers Hotchner When a fifth victim, a barfly named Anna Johnson, dies in front of Sean and the manager, the former calls in Hotch for assistance, as he is suspicious of her death when it is viewed as an ecstasy overdose, and also when the manager was hesitant to call 911 even after Anna died. Meanwhile, Feretich goes on a killing spree, claiming six victims celebrating at a rave party, including a man who received the drugs and supplied it to the other victims. Shortly afterward, a couple dies in front of their daughter after drinking white wine spiked by Peters. Finally gaining enough confidence from his killings, and also angered towards him over the couple's deaths, Feretich attacks Peters directly, smashing his car into his at a parking lot. Then, he kills Peters by forcing PMMA down his nose and throat and then leaving him to die. Eventually, Garcia tracks down the record trail left by Feretich in Spires's name. The BAU eventually identify him as the unsub and track him down to Franklin Airport. There, Morgan and Reid confront him; he pushes a cart at the former and makes a run for it. However, Reid instantly subdues him, and Feretich is arrested. As he is taken away, he starts ranting that Peters killed his daughter. He is likely incarcerated for the murders afterwards. Hours later, someone kills the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss in a style that combines the M.O.'s of Feretich and another killer the team apprehended about two weeks ago. Modus Operandi Feretich's victims would all be killed by overdosing on PMMA, which would cause their internal temperature to rise to a point where they were literally boiling from the inside-out. As a result, they would bleed out severely from their mouth, nose, ears, and even eyes before dying. He would have the PMMA imported from Canada to his workplace and then mix it with methamphetamine to make it appear as having the same effects as liquid ecstasy and to dilute the effects of the PMMA so the victims would want to take more of it, ensuring their deaths. He would then place it in vials and leave it at multiple drop-off points (excluding one where the drugs would be routed to the Obsidian, the same bar where his daughter died, as part of a forensic countermeasure), where it would be picked up by drug dealers who would then sell it to local clubs such as the Edinburgh, one of the clubs Jim Peters owned, and underground party venues. While one victim was initially killed at a time by the PMMA they bought from the dealers, multiple victims would later be killed at once, like a large group of people celebrating at a rave party. Some of the victims weren't killed at the bar, instead being poisoned by white wine delivered by the bar, which had been spiked by Peters and his accomplices. When he attacked Jim Peters, he subdued him by crashing his SUV into his car, and then personally killed him by forcing PMMA down his nose and throat. Considering that he wasn't equipped with poison at the time of his first murder, it is unknown as to how he killed Mike Spires, although considering his death was written up as a car accident, it is possible he killed him using a vehicle. Profile The unsub is a sociopath who is poisoning his victims with a drug known as PMMA (also known by its street name of "Dr. Death") and may be altering the drug to make it more lethal to everyone who uses it. He gets off on the spectacle, and to him, it is not just about the victims; it is about the witnesses. His goal is to incite fear, meaning that he is very desperate for attention and that he wants all eyes on his work because he craves recognition. He will be paying close attention to the media, allowing him to relive the crimes. He uses a drug known for its euphoric effect as if he wants to take happiness away from his victims. He is taking the law into his own hands by killing known drug users. The rave party massacre means the unsub is trying to make some form of statement. He wants to increase his body count and doesn't care who he kills (this later proved to be false as the unsub did not mean to kill Bernard and Catherine Hatchitt). The murder of his recent victim Jim Peters is personal and indicates that he is no longer content to sit back and watch as his victims die. He may also have had a grudge against Peters for some reason; he may hold Peters responsible for Thane Parks dosing the Edinburgh's supply of wine, as that was not his intent and may even target other employees of the Edinburgh. The unsub killed Mike Spires as a way of getting access to the drug supply and may be a baggage handler like Spires, as they are paid to keep quiet when giving the drugs they import to dealers. He may have also suffered a drug-related death in his family. Real-Life Comparison Feretcih's killings seem to be based off of the unidentified perpetrator of the 1985 Paraquat Murders - Both are serial killers and poisoners with at least a dozen victims and poisoned numerous victims via drinks. Known Victims *2013: **April 26: Mike Spires **May 15-21: ***Jason Purgas ***Linda Heying ***Richard Burog ***Erik Sullivan **May 22: Anna Johnson **May 22-23: Six killed in the rave party massacre, including the drug supplier. They are: ***Jason Pampas ***Janet Lamore ***Charlotte Dovson ***Richard Kutzig ***Conrad McCarty ***Joe **May 23: Bernard and Catherine Hatchitt **May 24: Jim Peters Notes *Larry Feretich is the sixth of only nine serial killers in the show's history to have successfully kill all of the victims they targeted. This is a very rare occurrence, as almost all serial killers depicted on the show have at least one survivor. The others are: **Season Three ***Steven Fitzgerald ("In Heat") - A robber, one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer who successfully killed eight homosexual men. **Season Four ***Vincent Rowlings ("The Big Wheel") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed a dozen women and a gangbanger who tried to rob him (though he still managed to shoot Rowlings, who died hours later from the gunshot wound). **Season Six ***Lee Mullens ("Remembrance of Things Past") - A prolific serial killer and abductor who successfully killed two dozen women. **Season Seven ***Rodney Garrett ("Divining Rod") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed twenty-five women and two inmates who attempted to shank him. **Season Eight ***Paul Westin ("Broken") - An abductor and serial-turned-spree killer who killed four men and two women, the men being homosexual. **Season Nine ***Charles Johnson ("Strange Fruit") - A serial killer who successfully killed four people, two of which were responsible for castrating him when he was younger. ***Sam Russell ("The Black Queen") - A serial killer and hacker who successfully killed four prostitutes. **Season Eleven ***Benjamin Wade ("Outlaw") - An ephebophilic rapist, robber, arsonist, one-time mass murderer, and serial killer who successfully killed four teenage employees during a robbery, then later murdered a clerk during another. *Feretich bears similarities with Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - Both are spree killers (Feretich was later) and fathers who lost a child in an accident of some sort and both attacked whom they believed was responsible. However, Feretich succeeded in killing his target, whereas Meyers wasn't as successful. *Larry Feretich is the ninth of only eleven serial killers in the show's history to have killed at least a dozen victims, yet not be a prolific killer because the span of their crimes was less than three years. The others are: **Season One ***Pablo Vargas ("Machismo") - A serial rapist and abductor-turned-serial killer who killed at least 13 victims within a two-year span. **Season Two ***Charles Holcombe ("Legacy") - A "house cleaner"-type serial killer who killed at least 64 victims within at least a year. **Season Three ***Stanley Howard ("Scared to Death") - A serial killer who killed 17 victims within a two-year span. ***Jonny McHale ("True Night") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and vigilante who killed 14 victims within a 16-day span. **Season Four ***Armando Salinas ("Catching Out") - A serial-turned-spree killer, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed 14 victims within a 32-day span. ***Eric Olson ("Zoe's Reprise") - A serial killer, copycat, and budding serial rapist-turned-spree killer who killed 12 victims in an almost two-month span. **Season Six ***James Thomas ("Compromising Positions") - A serial-turned-spree killer and one-time mass murderer who killed 15 victims in at least two weeks. **Season Seven ***Trevor Mills ("A Thin Line") - A serial killer, family annihilator, and abductor-turned-spree killer and attempted assassin who killed 17 victims within an eight-day span. **Season Thirteen ***Kevon Winters ("Miasma") - A "house cleaner" and "angel of death"-type serial killer and poisoner-turned-arsonist who killed 13 victims within a 24-day span ***Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - A poisoner, stalker, and serial killer-turned-mass murderer who killed 12 victims in a three-day span. Appearances *Season Eight **"Brothers Hotchner" **"The Replicator" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Poisoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Devolving Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Accidental Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths